1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield wiper device for automobiles and more particularly to an intermittent driving device for automobile windshield wipers.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, a windshield wiper device for automobiles has been of such a type in which wiper blades are continuously driven even under a sprinkling or fine rain. Thus, in the conventional wiper devices, the wiper blades are rapidly worn and there is an energy loss for continuously driving the wiper blades. In order to solve the above problem, it has been proposed and already put into practice to drive the wiper blades with a certain rest time between each two driving strokes so that the wiper blades are moved intermittently. However, even with the intermittent drive, it has not been possible to determine a rest time which is suitable for a wide range of raining conditions. In fact, the wiper blades may be moved too quickly for the amount of rain in some instances but may be too slow in other instances.